fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hope Without A Cause
Hope Without A Cause ''(commonly abbreviated to ''HWAC) is a 2015 life simulation game for the Wii U. The game was developed by Amuza and published by Nintendo. The game is heavily inspired by the TV series and book Orange Is The New Black. The two are about the lives of inmates at a prison, and follow their stories throughout their sentence. The game allows players to take control of the lives of ten different characters who all have set paths which can be largely altered based on the actions of the player. The game is set in Morlano Prison. Gameplay Hope Without A Cause ''plays very similar to other life simulation games, in which the player acts like a "god" and controls their characters moves from above. The player can click on objects to bring up a small menu with many different interactions they can make with that object. Unlike other life simulation games, the player will have an actual end goal in the game which is different depending on which character they pick. The player can either help the character get to their end goal by performing certain actions or completely demolish their goal and change their life by doing other actions. Stats Your character will have different stats based on their needs and wants which will need to be taken care of to keep your character alive and happy. On top of this your character will have goals which can either be followed to get their default story, or you can write your own goals, neglect them or completely break them to change the story your character will have. An extra mechanic in the game is also Miracles and Favors. Miracles can reverse an action recently performed, and Favors are actions that you can get other characters to do for you provided you do something back for them. Relationships Relationships are a key aspect of the game. Some characters will have good and bad chemistry with other characters and in Morlano Prison, building friendships is important to get things you want and stay alive. Characters will be more likely to do favors for you if you have a better relationship, and friends will also protect you if worse comes to worse. Love relationships can also be played out between inmates or even with some officers. Love relationships can also change your characters story depending on the partner you choose. Character Mechanics Some characters have special character-specific mechanics will relate to the characters story and help progress the story they are playing out. Below is a list of character specific mechanics within the game; *Ema Maple: Ema has to protect Belfast from being killed by the white clique by hiding him and persuading the white clique not to kill him. *Momma C: Momma C is holding a lot of information about every other inmate in Morlano. She must keep her secrets to herself without accidentally spilling them to someone. *Tahilla Herd: Tahilla can snoop around the prison and access unauthorized areas to the inmates. In these areas she can't get caught or her mission will be revealed. While snooping around she can steal things and afterwards write in her diary what's really going on in the prison. *Tristan Galahgez: Players take control of Tristan's contraband trade when playing as him. It is similar to running a business where the player will have to source the items, find a way to ship them into Morlano and sell them. *Ezra Hemph: Ezra is appealing his case to leave prison early, and the player will go through this process and have to form a case for a court. *Jai Apalo: The player will try to convince the warden to process to the women's section and sneak between the sections on some days. *Ripley Monash: As a guard, Ripley's gameplay is vastly different from the rest of the playable characters. He will partake in guard duties rather then what they inmates do. Play Styles Their are two different play styles within the game; god and third-person view. In god mode, players watch the world from above and can see everywhere when they want to. They can click on objects to interact with them and this mode works similar to other life simulation games. In third-person view, the camera is fixed behind your character and you control them around Morlano Prison. To interact with things you have to move your character to the objects you want to interact with. Story ''Main Article: Hope Without A Cause/Stories Each character as their own default story which can be followed by completing goals that they have, or can be completely rewritten by selecting actions the character might not normally do. Characters Female Male NPC'S *''Perry Monaco:'' The warden of Morlano Prison, Perry is quite corrupted and takes funding for the prison for herself and has romantic relationships with the inmates. She tries to cover up her dirt though as she thinks their might be a snitch. *''Harris Gorne: ''One of the officers at Morlano Prison, he is very professional and uptight about his job, writing shots for minor offences and being strict with the inmates. The inmates all have a bet that whoever kills him will get the belongings of everyone else in the bet. Facilities Facilities are the areas of Morlano where prisoners can go and do special activites that relate to the specific facility. Some are already within the prison at the start but some will have to be unlocked. To unlock facilities, the player will have to visit the warden and persuade her into purchasing the facility, whether it be by simple persuasion or creating a prison petition and convincing inmates to sign it. With the tight budget that Morlano Prison has it may require multiple persuasion or a high quality speech. Below is a list of the facilities in the game; *Denotes unlockable facilities Trivia *Some characters share resemblances to characters from Orange Is The New Black. Characters such as Ema Maple are a counterpart to Piper Chapman from the TV series. Category:Original Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Simulation Games Category:2015